


With You

by The Rose of Truro (MimiDubois_1620)



Category: Downton Abbey, The Tudors, War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M, Romance Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiDubois_1620/pseuds/The%20Rose%20of%20Truro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time traveling princess, some dashing cavalry officers, the Crawleys.  A viscount, a duke and a Red Baron.  Lots of servants, soldiers, horses,  dogs, balls, parties and a Great War.   Two tragic loves and one that will last a lifetime.  Step into the world of With You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

WITH YOU: Prologue 

 

To Stan and "Mack", With Love. 

 

Nights are growing very lonely,  
Days are very long; I'm a-growing weary only List'ning for your song.  
Old remembrances are thronging Thro' my memory  
Till it seems the world is full of dreams Just to call you back to me. 

There's a long, long trail a-winding Into the land of my dreams,  
Where the nightingales are singing And a white moon beams.  
There's a long, long night of waiting Until my dreams all come true;  
Till the day when I'll be going down That long, long trail with you.  
All night long I hear you calling, Calling sweet and low;  
Seem to hear your footsteps falling, Ev'ry where I go.  
Tho' the road between us stretches Many a weary mile,  
I forget that you're not with me yet When I think I see you smile. 

  

There's a long, long trail a-winding Into the land of my dreams,  
Where the nightingales are singing And a white moon beams.  
There's a long, long night of waiting Until my dreams all come true;  
Till the day when I'll be going down That long, long trail with you.- There's a Long, Long Trail, Popular World War One song 

 

Northern England,  
Early December 1916 

Captain James Nicholls made his way through the village of Royston toward the train station his emotions in turmoil. The woman he was deeply in love with since before the war had begun was now a widow, her husband, Viscount Ravenhill having been shot down and killed by German Ace, Baron von Richtofen several months ago whilst serving with Major Lanoe Hawker, leaving her with a young son. He had promised Jamie Stewart, her former guardian that he would look in on her when he was on leave, which he had, finding her more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Motherhood and an incredibly happy marriage agreed with Lady Mary Salisbury Ross, Viscountess Ravenhill her tremendous grief only enhanced her allure, he had to resist the urge to offer to comfort her in the most inappropriate manner. She was in desperate need of the intimate contact found between a man and a woman. Jim would be most willing to oblige her if she wished to take a lover that is if he couldn't marry her and take his pleasure of her as her husband. Which he thoroughly intended to become now that she was free, he would give her a bit more time to mourn and then...  
He paused to watch a milkman flirting with a housemaid in the early morning light the pair far from the war. When he emerged onto to platform his eyes widened in surprise then pleasure, Lady Ravenhill- Mary- was waiting for him. His brow furrowed slightly wondering what this all meant. If she had found out that he had stolen one of her portraits and a handkerchief, tucking them away in his sketchbook and had come to admonish him or did she have word from or about Jamie? The corners of his mouth lifted into a smile, his dimples showing. "Lady Ravenhill, what a lovely surprise! You came to see me off! You must have been up before the servants."  
"They were rather surprised to see me. I wanted to give you this." Lowering her eyes from his, the long lashes fanning against her pale gently flushed cheeks, she opened the handbag she was carrying, withdrawing something from it, and holding it out in her gloved palm. It was the cross her mother brought with from her from Spain in 1502 when she had come to marry Arthur Tudor, the one with a part of the True Cross, the one that the Savior was crucified upon.  
Jim frowned slightly but he took it, the contact of his gloved fingers brushing ever so slightly against her equally gloved palm sent a bolt of pure desire up his arm, he could not manage to conceal his reaction or the intense fierce attraction he had to her.  
"It is my lucky charm. I've had it always. My mother gave it to me. So you must promise to bring it back without a scratch." She instructed him, with a smile, tucking a lock of red-gold hair behind an ear, nervously. She had felt the sexual sparks that had flashed between them as well becoming unsettled at his close proximity, her mouth going dry.  
"Wont you need it?" Jim asked, looking down at the object in his gloved palm, then at Mary his blue grey eyes questioning. It was obviously a priceless family heirloom that had been passed down generation to generation from the 16th century. He didn't realize that it was only passed from mother to daughter, have no inkling as to who Mary truly was. To him she was Major James Stewart's Orphaned Ward from India not Mary Tudor.  
"Not as much as you. So look after it. Please." She told him. She had lost her beloved Colin she did not know what she would do if he perished as well. God, keep him safe! She silently prayed.  
""I will try not to be a hero, if that is what you're afraid of." He replied. He had already survived a disastrous cavalry charge, escaped internment in a German prison camp but he knew how quick luck could change if one did not keep one's head down and got on with it.  
"Just come back, safe and sound." Mary said.  
"Mary, if I don't come back..." Jim said. There was always the possibility...  
"But..." She was having none of it. He had to come back!  
"No. If I don't, then do remember how very glad I am that I was able to see you when I had the chance. That we spent some time together. I mean it. You send me off to war a happy man." Jim said, his glance taking her from top to toe, committing her to memory, something he could think back upon with great fondness when he was in the trenches, when he could not gaze at her picture or caress her handkerchief. "Would you do something for me? Will you look on Mother if anything happens?" Lady Durham had already lost one son at the Somme.  
"Of course I will! But it won't. You have made it this far, Jim..."  
"That's my train." He said with a rueful smile, wanting to spend as much time with her as he could hearing the whistle of the engine sounding.  
They took each other's hands.  
"Good bye, then. And such good luck." Mary said, leaning up to kiss one of his smooth cheeks, inhaling the scent of soap, leather, wool and that which was just Jim, gentle, fiercely brave and courageous.  
"Goodbye, Mary. And God Bless you." He replied, kissing her cheek in return, releasing her hands.  
"Come back to me." She whispered almost inaudibly as he turned to go.  
Stopping in his tracks, he turned about, trying not to grin like a fool. He had heard every precious word, reaching up; he removed his peaked cap from his head. "I promise you." He stated, looking down into her face, her eyes shining with unshed tears. His heart leapt suddenly within his chest at the realization that Lady Mary Ravenhill had formed a much deeper affection for him than she had hitherto let on that she possessed.  
On sheer impulse, going up on her toes, for he was about nine or ten inches taller that her, she leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth knowing the gossip that she would incite in the village but not caring. Let them talk! "Come back safe and sound to me, Jim." She whispered against his mouth when their lips parted and she settled back down on her feet. "Now get on with you!"  
They broke their embrace, he entered the First Class compartment, she watched him and a moment later she was alone, the train moving off taking Jim back to France and the violence of war.


	2. Chapter I:  Captain Nicholls' Surprise

Spring of 1914   
Northern England 

"Quite a lovely evening so far, Old Man! Though I daresay that you have not shown me my surprise, you did promise me a surprise this weekend. What is it?" Captain James Nicholls asked his Commanding Officer and friend.   
"Patience, Jim! Have patience! You are as eager as a school boy! Are those young ladies simpering about you and hanging upon your every word beginning to try your patience? "Major James Stewart asked. "There has been a rare and precious jewel that has been delivered from India into my keeping, though try getting through my three dreadful sisters to become acquainted with the young lady!" He chuckled.   
"I thought that Ariana and Delphinia were hiding someone in a corner of the ballroom, chatting away and giggling. Toria has been taunting me!" Jim said, with a self-depreciating smile and shake of his head.   
"Has she? What has she been saying?" Jamie asked with a smirk. He could only imagine what his baby sister had been telling Jim.   
"Veiled references involving India, the Raj, jewels. It has been quite maddening. I could not fathom half of what she was attempting to tell me through her giggles and snickers of laughter, told me that I would be most happy to get away from the women that I have crowding about me. So when can I meet my surprise?"   
"When I gauge that the time is correct." Jamie stated.   
"Is there something wrong with her? I am guessing from all the hints and innuendos that it is a young lady." Jim inquired. His curiosity was piqued.   
"There is nothing the matter with her. She is my ward and I happen to be incredibly fond of her. Given the nature of your reputation with the young ladies it is my duty to protect her as her guardian from the likes of you. No offense, Old Man." Jamie explained to Jim.   
"I do not have a reputation with the young ladies, Jamie!" Jim said, indignantly. "Just because my childless godfather died and left me with a fortune that I had not expected is not my fault. They have been chasing me not the other way round!"   
"Whatever you say!" Jamie said, with a slight roll of his eyes. He loved teasing Jim, especially when it concerned women.   
Jim's two older brothers were getting at him to marry, settle down and raise a family. Have a brood of children but now with matters so unsettled in Europe he was uncertain. He didn't want to have a girl waiting for him and worrying if he had to go off to war unless the right one came along. "So?"   
"So what?" Jamie answered Jim's question with one of his own, noting how Jim's attention was captured by Ariana and Delphinia and a young lady that they were desperately trying to keep hidden from the captain's line of vision.   
Jim gasped, feeling as though the air had been snatched from his lungs, catching a sight of bright shimmering red gold hair and pale skin, a peak at a face, from the quick glance he imagined it to be heart shaped, then a full-fledged glance. Their eyes meeting, his blue-grey catching her sapphire blue, Jamie had not lied when he said that she was a rare and precious jewel, it was not just her looks that captivated him but something in her expression that bespoke of an innate kindness yet also a steely resolve, determination and intelligence, an expression that he would like to capture on paper. He did not believe at love at first sight but something tugged at him and awakened his soul when their eyes caught and held. "Introduce me!" He demanded.   
Jamie sighed, resignedly. "If you insist." He said, leading Jim through young gentlemen and ladies to the portion of the ballroom where Jim's surprise stood within the cocoon of protection from Jamie's two sisters, greeting briefly the people that they passed, noting how several of the women frankly assessed Jim as her passed by them, attempting to catch his attention but the captain only appeared to have eyes for Jamie's ward.   
"Good Evening, Ladies! I trust that you are enjoying yourselves this evening?" Jamie asked, looking at his two sisters and his ward. "Lady Mary Salisbury, may I make known to you Captain James Nicholls?" Jamie made the introductions.   
Mary looked up at Jim. "Captain Nicholls." She said softly, the timber of her voice low pitched, before curtsying in front of him, holding up her gloved hand for the obligatory kiss.   
Jim took her hand in his, the contact sending a bolt of electricity up his forearm to his elbow bringing it up to his mouth to press a chaste kiss upon the top of her hand, releasing it, his eyes never leaving hers. "Lady Mary, would you do me the honor?" He asked as the musicians struck up a waltz, offering her his arm. A dance would certainly be a way to become acquainted with the girl without having to worry about interference from Jamie or his three meddlesome sisters.   
"Yes, you may." She answered, making note of several unfriendly stares from a few ladies aimed at her as the captain led her to the dance floor. She was relieved to find that her good friends, the ladies Mary and Sybil Crawley were already partnered. She noted that her guardian had excused himself from his sisters and had traveled to where the third Crawley sister was standing and was offering her his arm and that all three Stewart girls had all been asked to dance and were making their way to the dance floor.   
"Are you enjoying England, Lady Mary?" Jim asked, taking one of her hands in his, the other going about her waist, Mary resting the hand not holding his upon one of his broad shoulders, noting how well the pair fit together, like the pieces of a puzzle.   
The orchestra struck up Johann Strauss' Vienna Waltz, the pair beginning to move about the dance floor. "Yes, very much."   
"Has Jamie, erm, Major Stewart, taken you to York or even down to London?" Jim asked.   
"We have been to York once." She replied honestly. The six months that she had been with the Stewarts had been spent acclimating herself to all that had happened in the world after 1536. But she daren't tell Jim that, he would never believe her. He would probably think that she deserved to be locked away in what Jamie had referred to as an Insane Asylum. She would keep her true identity to herself. "We have as yet to be down to London. Though Major Stewart has promised me a Season, he is most emphatic that I come out and be presented to Their Majesties which will be happening in weeks."   
"If you ever need an escort, Lady Mary, I would be more than happy to offer my services." Jim provided, with an engaging smile. "Provided that Major Stewart cannot escort you, of course. Lady Scarborough is your sponsor?" He added referring to the title Jamie's mother held as the Marques.   
"Would not your score of admirers be dreadfully cross with me, Captain Nicholls?" She asked. "The Dowager Countess of Grantham had offered, as well."   
Jim grinned, laughing ruefully. "I would not know, Lady Mary. However you know that you will always have a champion in me."   
"That is most kind, Captain."   
"Jim, I like to be called Jim. It is my name. I trust we will be friends. It is my pleasure milady." He told her.   
"If I am to call you Jim you may call me 'May'." Mary said.   
Jim smiled. "It suits you, fresh, bright and lovely." He flattered her noting the pretty flush that stained her pale cheeks, his smile broadening to a grin, revealing flashing white teeth.   
"Are you flirting with me, Jim?" She asked, staring up at him through lowered lashes.   
"Would you like me to be, May?" He asked, chuckling lightly.   
"Only if it pleases you to be." She answered.   
"It pleases me greatly." He bantered back.   
"Does it now?" She asked.   
"Oh, yes!" He replied emphatically.   
"What else pleases you?"   
"That you would consent to go riding with me tomorrow, do say yes."   
"Yes, I consent to go riding with you tomorrow, Jim." She answered.   
He grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Do you enjoy riding, May?"   
"Do you, Jim?"   
"I am in the cavalry. But it does depend upon the nature of the mount one is riding. A stallion, a gelding, a mare."   
"A stallion, I enjoy riding a stallion."   
A brow shot up over one of his eyes. "You do?" His curiosity piqued.   
"I enjoy a spirited and powerful mount."   
"Is such a mount proper for an unmarried lady?"   
"I am an accomplished rider."   
"I look forward to discovering how accomplished you are."   
"You do? I must caution you, I am rather good. Jamie even says so."   
"Are you now?" He asked feeling the organ between his legs swell. Their conversation getting more sexually charged with each word that passed between them. "This conversation is beginning to travel down a precarious path."   
"Shall we turn back, Jim?" She asked.   
"It may be the best if we do. Taking into consideration my good opinion of you May. We dare not chance it." He explained.   
"Are you completely certain, Jim?" She asked.   
"Do not tempt me. If Jamie ever found out he would kill me!"   
"Why would he wish to do that? It is quite extreme."   
Jim cleared his throat. "Because my present thoughts about you, though established on a very short acquaintance, are not those of a gentleman." He said honestly, his voice a low rough caress so only she could hear.   
Mary felt the heat stealing up over her chest, neck and face, to the roots of her red-gold hair, blushing furiously. "What manner of thoughts are they?" Mary was curious. She had no intentions of telling Jamie about Jim's breach of etiquette.   
"Thoughts that I should not be entertaining of my Commanding Officer's Ward." He said boldly honest.   
"I imagine that you say that to all the ladies in a manner that suits you." She stated.   
"No May, I do not." He said quietly.   
"You had best not let your scores of admirers hear you speak thusly. They are already cross that you singled me out for a dance. If they knew that I incited thoughts in you that you should not be entertaining they would rip me apart like a pack of wolves." She said.   
"I promise to protect you from the pack of wolves, May." He promised.   
"How gallant, Jim."   
"I am the cause of their ire; it is the least I can do." He provided.   
"That you did, Jim. I would like to have friends, Jamie's sisters and the Crawley girls are lovely but a girl does not care to be shunned or gossiped about by others."   
"Shall I make it up to you?" He asked.   
"Are you offering?"   
A corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided smile. "Are you accepting? I thought that you were afraid of being shunned."   
"I was also taught not to be rude. It isn't proper for a young lady to refuse a gentleman's invitation if she can truly find no fault in him."   
"Shall I take that as an acceptance of my invitation? You have no inkling as to how I am planning on making amends to you. Would you be agreeable to boating and picnic upon the estate's lake? After we go riding tomorrow, of course. I am gratified that you can truly find no fault in me."   
"Apparently you have none, well, according to Lady Juliana." She conceded.   
"Do you believe her?" He asked.   
"I believe, like all of us, when we are intent on making a good first impression upon a new acquaintance that we hide that which is most disagreeable about ourselves. Such an observation I would make of you, Cap...erm...Jim."   
"An accurate observation, Lady May." He said. "I sincerely look forward to finding out what is disagreeable about you."   
The waltz ended, the orchestra struck up 'Alexander's Ragtime Band', Mary moving to draw apart from Jim's embrace.   
"One more dance. Please." He pleaded unwilling to let her go.   
"We both know that isn't proper. People will believe that we have formed affection for one another. "She said, noting that several of the other young women in the room were looking daggers at her, their lips pursed with distaste and envy.   
"They would be correct. Being friends is testament that we have formed an affection, is it not? So let them talk." Jim said, moving with her in the steps of the livelier ragtime rhythm, quiet for a few moments as they moved about the dance floor. "You are quite the accomplished dancer. Did you learn to dance in India or in England?" He asked; keen to know more about her, not wanting their conversation to end.   
"Thank you. India." She replied.   
"Did you learn some of the native dances whilst you were in India?" Jim asked, curious. The thought of her clad in one of those delicious saris, her midriff bare made his mouth go dry with anticipation.   
"Some, though the nature o f the dances are not considered proper for a young woman of my breeding and station to perform in public." She explained.   
"So any thoughts that I may have entertained of seeing you in one of those fetching saris is not to be?" He asked, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.   
"Unless we are invited to a fancy dress ball, alas, the answer is no." She replied, amused that he looked so crestfallen. "I will be more than happy to dance any of the dances found in any of the Courts of Europe with you if you like."   
"I will remember that and will most certainly take you up on that most kind offer." He said, with a smile. "We move well together, and fit rather nicely." He observed, smiling down at her, his long elegant fingers caressing her back.   
"There you go about, flirting again! What am I ever going to do with you?" She asked him in mock distress.   
"It is difficult not to with a young lady as lovely as yourself. You have been turning several heads this evening, not just mine." He said. "We have already discussed a ride tomorrow morning, a picnic and boating, what of a walk about the estate grounds?"   
Mary stifled a laugh. "The ladies will be more than cross!" She warned.   
"I am doing it as a favor to Jamie. You are his ward, from far away, needing to feel comfortable in your new home, I am his best friend." Jim reasoned.   
"So such matters would be delegated to you?" She asked.   
"Yes, of course." He replied, noting that she had confirmed three outings with him already.   
"What of Lieutenant Waverly?" Mary asked.   
"Jamie does not intend that you should form an attachment to him. He wants Charlie for Victoria if anyone. Hopes that Charlie will settle her eventually." Jim replied.   
"It is his duty to have his sisters settled first. Does he have Ariana or Delphinia in mind for you?" Mary asked noting that some matters never changed. Her father had not allowed her to marry she wondered who Jamie had in mind for her. He told her he would find her a proper husband.   
"Neither." Jim replied. "He has a pair of earls or better in mind for them."   
"Truly?" She asked.  
"I may be rich as Croesus, May, but I am still the third son of an earl. Jamie's mother, his sisters or someone must have told you how the Marriage Game works. Not that I would consider marrying either one of them, we get on and would muddle along well enough but it would feel incestuous, I have known all three of those girls all my life."   
"You most certainly are not without prospects; any of those young ladies would have you in a trice!" She stated glancing over at the young women crowded about watching them and chatting with a group of young men. "Marry, sire a brood of sons on her and spend your time at your club, shooting, yachting, visiting museums, galleries, concerts and enjoying your intellectual pursuits, whatever else gentlemen do in your position and with your prospects."   
"I would rather find someone to enjoy them with me. Jamie tells me that you have been making a go of his library. Is it true that he caught you reading Plato in Greek the other evening? "Jim asked.   
"Yes." She confessed. "My tutor, as part of my education, had me read the Classics. I studied other subjects as well, history, languages, science, mathematics, rhetoric, amongst others."   
"A bit of a bluestocking then?" He asked, with a smile.   
"Incredibly well educated." She corrected.   
"So Jamie tells me. Do you enjoy Shakespeare, May?" He asked.   
That was that playwright that Jamie had introduced her to when he was acclimating her; they had spent nights in the library devouring his work. Reading aloud from Jamie's leather bound copies of his plays and other works. "Yes, very much."   
"What is your favorite play?"   
"I do not have one. I like the histories, Henry IV, part I, Henry V, Richard II, Richard III and the comedies. Much Ado About Nothing is my favorite."   
"No Romeo and Juliet?"   
"Lovely and lyrical but so incredibly sad, it is meant to be but..." She began.   
"The tragedies?"   
"Hamlet, Macbeth, Julius Caesar and Coriolanus."   
"No King Lear?"   
She shook her head. "No."   
The song ended.   
"Would you care for some refreshment?" He asked as a servant stopped with glasses of champagne, taking a glass and handing it to her and one for him. "And to continue this conversation?" He added, guiding her to the French doors that lead out to the terrace and down to the garden, past Jamie who was deep in conversation with Lady Edith Crawley, Charlie Waverly and some others.   
Jim paused for a moment catching Jamie's attention. "Major Stewart, with your permission, I will be escorting Lady Mary outside to the terrace for some air and refreshment." He said, placing his hand at the small of Mary's back.   
Jamie's eyes widened in slight surprise, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a smile, pleased that Mary and Jim were apparently getting on. "Yes, yes, of course." He said, giving his permission. "Enjoy yourselves." He added glancing over at a clutch of young women who were whispering behind their hands and leaning into one another gossiping their attention clearly directed at Jim and Mary.   
"It is only a passing fancy, isn't it?"   
"He is just being polite."   
"They danced together. Twice."   
"He hasn't torn his gaze from her since they began dancing!"   
The comments flew in quick succession, Mary and Jim ignored the gossips and their comments, his hand still against the small of her back in a proprietary fashion, he guided her out on the stone terrace finding a bench near a statue of Cupid and Psyche.   
"You aren't cold, are you?" He asked solicitously, closing the gap between them on the bench. "Here's to beautiful surprises and friendship!" Jim said in toast, clinking his glass against hers.   
"To friendship-may it be deep, sincere and long lasting." She added.   
Jim smiled. "Amen!" He declared, taking a long sip from his glass, staring at Mary intently over the top of it, their eyes meeting in the gentle shadows. "I could get lost in that gaze, lost forever." He murmured huskily, taking another sip of his champagne.   
The corners of her mouth lifted in a small smile, looking away, all of sudden intent on studying her glass. "We... were we not talking of Shakespeare?" She asked, her voice soft, her eyes traveling back over to his.   
"Yes of course. You are not chilled? We can go in..." He began; his free hand tugging her embroidered silk shall up about her creamy shoulders, tracing a path over the smooth skin that instantly heated at his touch with a gloved forefinger, up to hollow at the base of her throat, caressing it.   
Mary's lips parted, her mouth suddenly dry as dust, licking her lips to moisten them, exhaling. "Actually, I find that I have become rather warm." She breathed looking up into his smoky blue eyes.   
"I am sorry my fingers appeared to have slipped." He lied. "I..."   
"It was most kind of you to cover my shoulders." She said, one of her thighs brushing against his through the fabric of her gown and layers of undergarments, the pair starting at the contact, jolts of pure naked desire dashing up their respective thighs.   
"Have we abandoned Mr. Shakespeare?" She asked trying her best to ignore the unsettling pure physical reaction for a fleeting moment wondering what his lips would taste and feel like.   
"No, no, most certainly not." He answered. "Do you enjoy 'A Midsummer Night's Dream?"   
"It is great fun! The characters... Puck... Bottom... Tatiana..."   
"Lysander... Oberon... Though Twelfth Night."   
"Yes? Viola and the Duke of Orsino...The shipwrecked heroine."   
"Her twin brother Sebastian..."   
"Ah... The Merry Wives of Windsor."   
"Sir John Falstaff!" They said in unison, both bursting out laughing. Both instantly knowing what the other meant but no words need be spoken. They both took sips of their champagne.   
"Though I do prefer his characterization in the history plays far better, don't you?" She asked.   
"Well, one must consider that the Merry Wives is a comedy." Jim offered.   
"Captain Nicholls! Oh, Captain Nicholls! You naughty lad! Have you forgotten about me?" A female voice purred. "Well, I see you have! Who is this delicious young lady? Is this Major Stewart's ward?"   
"Hello, Larissa." Jim said shortly his expression darkening, hoping to keep his encounter with the Lady Fenton as short as possible.   
Mary looked from Jim to the woman that had entered their midst. Clearly she and Captain Nicholls had some sort of relationship or the woman took great delight in implying that they had to unsettle Mary whom the older woman had instantly viewed as a rival.   
"Apparently Captain Nicholls has, Lady Fenton." Mary said, not the least bit intimidated by the older woman noticing a young man, younger than Jim probably by a decade, that hung back slightly in the shadows, he appeared to have the same physique, hair and eye color as the captain.   
"How kind of you to keep him amused for me, My Dear!" Lady Fenton exclaimed with false brightness going to place a proprietary hand on Jim's shoulder which he avoided, his thin lips setting in a firm line. He obviously did not harbor the same affection that the lady did for him. From the look on his face it was far from it. Jim clearly wanted the woman to move along and leave the pair of them alone.   
"I did not even realize that you would be attending the ball this evening, Lady Fenton." Jim said, cuttingly. He wished this woman would leave him alone. He knew of her reputation and wished to have nothing to do with her. Apparently his firm and direct No's on several previous occasions had not discouraged her. She now saw him as a challenge and was more determined than ever to get him in her bed. A place that Jim had no desire to be. "Lady Salisbury has kept me quite amused. I will be disappointed to part her company but fortunately Lady Scarborough has assured me that we will be seated beside one another at dinner."   
"Oh!" Lady Fenton could not hide the disappointment in her voice.   
"Yes." Mary confirmed. "At Major Stewart's insistence, of course. Knowing how Captain Nicholls would do his best to be an amusing and charming dinner companion. Lieutenant Waverly is reported to be seated on the other side." She could play the game as well as anyone, disarming her opponent with sweetness. "Was that not kind of the Major, Lady Fenton?"   
"Extremely." Lady Fenton said, pursing her lips with distaste. This little Colonial was going to prove to be a painful thorn in her side if she did not get rid of the beautiful young woman quickly. "We will chat later, Jim Darling!" She said, brightly. "Lady Salisbury." She said, grasping for Mary's free hand in a gesture of saying farewell, leaning down to whisper in the younger woman's ear. "Be a sweet little pet and leave him alone. He's mine." She said vehemently, her cold challenging gaze locking with Mary's, releasing her hand and rising to her full height.   
"No!" Mary shot back, just as low, looking up at the older woman her sapphire blue eyes just as cold and challenging knowing that she had her fierce intelligence and Jim's obvious intense attraction to rely on in what may transpire later. It was clear to her who the dashing captain probably wanted.   
Lady Fenton and her young man moved off across the terrace and down the steps to the garden.   
"I sincerely apologize that you had to witness that." Jim said when Lady Fenton had gone. "Lady Fenton, is...erm... rather persistent."   
"What transpires between you and Lady Fenton is none of my business." Mary stated. "Though I will tell you for the sake of our friendship is that she told me to leave you alone. She has staked a claim on you."   
"Bloody hell!" Jim whispered, angrily. "I never did nor do I have a relationship with that woman, May!"   
"She obviously believes otherwise." Mary retorted.   
"May... Honestly, I do not care for her." Jim said. "She took a fancy to me at an October house party last year. She will not leave me alone since then. I have refused her countless of times."   
"I told you what transpires between the pair of you is none of my concern!" She said.   
"Then you will still agree to go riding with me tomorrow morning?" He asked, hopeful not knowing if she would change her mind. Damn that blasted woman for even putting a shred of doubt in Mary's head! He thought. He would have to be certain that Mary knew that his feelings for her were sincere and honest. He would make a point of showing her that he was clearly interested in her not Lady Fenton.   
"Yes. I will. I will also go picnicking with you and for that walk upon the grounds." Mary said.   
Jim had not realized he had been holding his breath until he found himself exhaling with relief upon hearing her answers, taking a long sip of his champagne, then another, downing the rest in one gulp. "I do intend for our friendship to be deep, sincere and long lasting."


	3. Chapter II

"Good Morning! I had expected to beat you down stairs." Jim said with a friendly smile greeting Mary at the upstairs landing noting how lovely she looked in her black riding costume, pearl studs in her ears, her red-gold hair styled in an elegant chignon.   
"Oh, no, Jim! Not a chance!" She teased him, shooting him a cheeky grin, letting her eyes sweep over him from top to toe, taking a quick glance at how smart he looked. No man had the right to look that damned handsome so early in the morning! His boots appeared as though they had been painted on the lower portion of his mile long legs, the cut of his riding jacket emphasizing his incredibly broad shoulders and athletic physique.   
They heard the creak of the hinges of a door coming from the hallway, then the sound of it shutting, the young man who had been with Lady Fenton when they had encountered her on the terrace the previous evening scurried past then only clad in his dressing gown and slippers, increasing his pace as he went by them.   
Catching Mary's gaze, Jim widened his eyes, the pair of them looking behind them to see Lady Fenton only dressed in a peignoir, standing in the doorway of her room, waving at her young lover, an inviting look upon her face that instantly turned to a frown when she spied Jim and Mary together, sneering when she watched Jim place one of his gloved hands at the small of Mary's back, taking a step closer to her, his front almost brushing against her back as he turned her head into the comfort of his should as he strove to hide the young woman from the scandal that had just unfolded before her eyes. "Come, May! The stable lads will be waiting with our horses!" He said, guiding her away from the scene. "I am sincerely sorry that you had to see that." Jim apologized, staring straight ahead as he walked briskly down the stairs, his thin lips pursed in anger, glancing up in direction of the second floor to be certain no more shenanigans were occurring, hearing another door shut and the sounds of someone crossing the hallway "Unbelievable." He murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. Reaching the bottom of the landing, they caught sight of another man coming from the same direction the first young man had come.   
"Two? How in the...?" Mary asked.   
"Best not pursue it, May. Such a conversation could lead to your ruin." Jim warned.   
"But..." She was incredibly curious.   
"No." Jim said firmly, making it clear that the matter was closed. He was not about to travel down that path with her where it could lead to situations and matters he dare not entertain.   
"The pair of you is up rather early this morning. Jim taking you for a ride, is he?" Jamie asked, looking at the pair, happy to see that it appeared that they were getting on so well.   
"Yes, I was going to take Lady Mary over to the abbey ruins or up Suffolk's Hill to the monument." Jim explained. "That is if she is up to such a vigorous ride before breakfast."   
"I have learnt to my peril not to underestimate Lady Mary when it comes to riding, even in the morning before breakfast. Shall I send word to Mrs. Ballard to make more scrambled eggs?" Jamie asked turning to Mary.   
"Yes, please, with cream and tarragon." Mary replied.   
"Of course, several more rashers of bacon as well? You know, out with Captain Nicholls in the fresh cool morning air you will work up quite an appetite." He teased Mary with a grin, not realizing the implication of his words.   
Jim cleared his throat. "A dozen pieces of toast for me, if you would, Jamie. Mrs. Ballard does have that delicious raspberry jam? I know that I should work up quite an appetite after our ride as well." Jim said.   
Jamie's eyes narrowed. "For food, Jim?" He asked looking between the pair.   
"Yes, of course." Jim replied looking at Mary.   
Jamie knew that Jim was lying. He knew that Jim was intensely attracted to Jamie's ward. He was doing his best to be discreet but Jamie noted that he could not seem to tear his gaze away from her. The pair was certainly matched together intellectually; Jim would never be bored if they ever decided to marry. Mary most certainly had an intellect and curiosity to match his. Jim would be certain to keep the rakes and fortune hunters at bay this Season. "Lord Crawford is coming down the train from Fife this afternoon along with Viscount Ravenhill and His Grace of Montrose." Jamie told them.   
"Right." Jim replied, his eyes sweeping over Mary. He did not care for Lord John Lindsay, Earl of Crawford nor his reputation, Viscount Ravenhill he was unfamiliar with only knowing him by sight and a brief introduction at a House Party, the Duke of Montrose had attended Eton with him. Jim knew him well.   
"The trio will be staying for dinner and overnight leaving in the morning on their way down to London." Jamie explained. "But enough for now, I don't wish to keep the pair of you any longer. Go for your ride and enjoy yourselves." Jamie said with a wave of his hand shooing them off. "Breakfast will be waiting in the dining room when the pair of you return."   
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
The morning air was cool just as Jamie said it was going to be, the sun coming up over the trees as they rode toward the abbey ruins.   
"How long have you known Major Stewart?" Mary asked.   
"Jamie? We met as at a children's party at the Marlborough's in London. I was five and Jamie was seven. We played with a large collection of tin soldiers in the library. We met on and off for several years, our parents traveled in the same social circles, truly rekindling our friendship at Eton where we met Lord Waverly, then onto university and Sanhurst." Jim explained.   
"That is a very, very long time." Mary said.   
"When did you become acquainted with Major Stewart? When you arrived from India?"   
"Yes," She lied, remembering coming through paneled wall into the library finding Jamie seated in a wing back chair near the fireplace reading. "Yes, he met me at the station."   
"Do you miss it?" Jim asked. "Living in an exotic foreign outpost of the Empire?"   
"Sometimes." She answered, she did miss the familiar or her old life and century but she had truly acclimated quite quickly to the modern conveniences of the early 20th century her favorite being hot running water in the bath. Soaking naked in a fragrant steaming tub was a luxury that she had come to enjoy noting that the claw-footed tub was large enough for two, Jim would most certainly fit... She tried to contain her embarrassment at the wicked path her thoughts had traveled down. "It could be hot and so dreadfully humid, all the manner of beasties about, finding cobras in the garden periodically."   
"How frightful! What did you do? Cobras are incredibly poisonous they can kill when they bite."   
"We had several mongooses that took care of them. They were let loose in the garden, found the cobras and killed them; one of the officers bought the bodies and sent them to a taxidermist. They are now on display in his library."   
"Terrifying visitors no doubt." Jim said, chuckling lightly.   
"Just a wee bit. He has a wicked sense of humor, enjoys tucking them within the plants to terrify guests."   
"Oh, dear!" Jim said.   
Mary nodded. "There are the cobras but then in contrast are the lovely jewels and rich silks available in a rainbow of colors. The dressmaker delights in the selection."   
"I can just imagine. Would you be adverse if I sketched Your Ladyship in your jewels and silks some time?"   
"No, not at all." She replied. "What do you know of our impending guests?"   
"Montrose, Crawford and Ravenhill?" He answered her question with one of his own.   
"Yes, please."   
"Who would you wish to know of first?" Jim asked as they walked their horses side by side.   
"Viscount Ravenhill."   
"Colin Ross, heir to the Earl of Balnagowan in the Highlands of Scotland. He went to Harrow and Cambridge. He was several classes behind me at Sanhurst. Has a rather rakish hobby, he enjoys flying aeroplanes."   
"Aeroplanes? That sounds fascinating to be flying above the clouds as a bird. What of Lord Crawford?"   
"Crawford is a navy man. He attended Dartmouth. He is an Old Etonian, forty years old. He is quite the man about town. Lost his wife in childbed, then his son and heir in a riding accident, fell from his pony and broke his neck, poor wee chap. The rumor is that Crawford is hunting for a young heiress to sire an heir and a spare upon. I heard another rumor that he hopes within this crop of debutantes is one that suits his tastes and is capable of turning a blind eye to his appetite for actresses, maids and shop girls."   
"Is such conversation deemed appropriate between us, Captain Nicholls?" Mary asked. "I am not a member of your club or one of your fellow officers."   
"I would have you aware of Lord Crawford's appetites. The man is incredibly charming. Forewarned."   
"Thank you, Captain, for looking out for me. Tell me of His Grace of Montrose."   
"Alexander Graham, Tenth Duke of Montrose, if I recall correctly, Eton and Oxford, I believe he was a class or two behind me at Eton. He is twenty-seven, unmarried. He read the Classics at university and attended Sanhurst. A charming chap, Major in the Scots Guards."   
"Does His Grace have any prolictivities that I should be aware of?"   
Jim grinned, chuckling, lightly. "His Grace is the best shot hereabouts. He has a fancy for those blond retrievers Lord Tweedmouth has been breeding. Do not blame him really, it is said that Tweedmouth has bred a dog that is as good in the field as it is in the home, sweet-natured, loyal, intelligent."   
"Lady Mary Crawley said that he has sent more female hearts aflutter than you, Jim. Is that possible?" Mary teased. "His Grace must be quite the Adonis if he is stealing your admirers away. Is it his looks or his Scots charm? Lady Mary told me that His Grace has the most arresting twinkle in his blue eyes and a wicked sense of fun."   
"I pray that you will not desert me, May, and fall for His Grace's charm and wicked sense of fun."   
"We will have to see, won't we? Is His Grace as tall and well made as you are, Jim?" She inquired.   
"Taller, I am afraid." He replied, ruefully. "Ah! Here we are at Whitby Abbey."   
Mary could not hide the distressed look upon her face seeing the abbey ruins. Jamie had taken her to see them last December for the first time but her father and Cromwell's Dissolution had not ceased to upset her.   
"Why don't we explore?" Jim suggested, as they reigned in their horses, he dismounted walking toward her with long confident strides, a bemused expression on his classically handsome face. "Let me help you down." He stated reaching out and up with his muscular arms, his elegant gloved hands going about her tiny waist, Jim starting at physical contact, his mouth going dry, swallowing hard, moistening his suddenly dry lips with the pointed tip of his tongue. Drawing her from the saddle, Mary placing her hands on either side of his broad shoulders to steady her, slithering down his front with tantalizing slowness ever fibre of his being becoming acutely aware of every sensual curve of her luscious sweet body as it moved against him, her breasts crushed against his hard muscular chest through the layers of her undergarments and clothes. The chafing of her chemise next to her nipples causing them to harden with arousal, her stomach muscles tightening, burning heat stealing through her from breasts to core, biting her lower lip, feeling the fingers about her waist brush over her hips and her deliciously firm rounded bum.   
"Where shall we begin?" She asked, tilting her chin up.   
Jim exhaled the breath that he didn't know he was holding, grinning, he looked away. if she only knew the wicked places his mind had traveled. What he wished to do to her. He was a hair's breadth from drawing her into his arms and kissing her senseless. She was so ready to be initiated into the intimacies enjoyed between a man and a woman, curious virgin that she was. But he would not touch her, not yet. Jim would enjoy the thrill of the chase, eventually capturing her, making her his. He drew away from her. "Shall we climb the steps to the old bell tower?" He asked, realizing his fingertips still lingered on her bum, their bodies still inappropriately close to one another. "Sorry! I..." He apologized moving away from her, offering her one of his hands to take.   
Mary placed one of her hands in his.   
The soft brush of her palm nesting against his sent liquid heat through his fingertips to his wrist and up his forearm attempting to hide his intense physical reaction to her to no avail, squeezing her hand gently, their gazes meeting and locking. Jim was alarmed. He had never felt this way about a lady, not even his deceased fiancee, Lady Roseanna Piper-Turnleigh-Witton, who had perished two years ago from pneumonia. Lady Mary Salisbury awakened feelings and desires the normally controlled and collected Jim held in check, many wicked carnal thoughts.   
"As much as it would please me to stand about with your hand tucked within mine gazing up into your gray-blue eyes whilst you undoubtedly recited sonnets. I was invited to see the old bell tower." Mary posed, a hint of a smile playing about her rosy lips.   
Jim burst out laughing because she was right, he would recite all the sonnets he knew and do whatever he could to win her heart, body and soul. "Come on then!" He said, looking over his shoulder to be certain that their mounts were still munching grass, turning back to her, hastening her along, alarmed that she could keep pace.   
Half-way up to the tower, Mary withdrew her hand from his. "Race you!" She cried, dashing away from him, getting only about thirty feet away from him, stopping in her tracks as to not collide with the large black stallion and the rider upon it, crying out in alarm.   
The gentleman reined in his mount at the crucial moment. "Are you all right, lass?" The rider asked, concerned, the cultured modulated tones containing a bit of that warm Scots burr.   
"Yes, thank you. Startled is all, Sir...?" Mary replied unable to help her jaw from dropping open. The rider was one of the handsomest, sexiest men she had ever seen in this time or her own. He was beautiful. Just as handsome as Jim Nicholls but in a different way.   
The man smiled down at her, a rakish smile playing about his near perfect mouth, framed with a wee deep golden red moustache and beard, his blue eyes twinkling. "Alexander Montrose, at your service, milady." He said, standing in his stirrups doffing his silk hat. "Lady Mary Salisbury, I presume?"   
"You presumed right." Mary replied.   
"We were taking a walk up to the bell tower of the abbey, Your Grace." Jim provided, coming to stand behind Mary, situating his body behind her in a protective manner. Mary could sense that he was not pleased with the arrival of the dashing young Scots duke.   
"I see. Sorry to be so disheveled. We've been on a train since dawn. I had to change in a shed." Alex explained, dismounting with a flourish to stand in front of Mary, smiling charmingly.   
"You don't look disheveled to me, Your Grace." Mary said, smiling back at him. "It was kind of you to catch up with us. I hope that the walk to the bell tower and your stay will live up to your expectations."   
"I believe they will exceed them in every way." Alex replied, the look he gave her was unmistakable, the sexual and physical attraction between them fierce and instantaneous. He had heard that Jamie Stewart had acquired a ward but he did not know that she would be so beautiful, and Alex was not normally attracted to red-heads. He rather fancied brunettes but he would make an exception for this one or at least his body was telling him he would be.


End file.
